goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Prerelease Frigate
Frigate is another mission that received press during its development, but very few changes are known to have taken place. Known Changes *This mission was originally called Destroyer. *Bond's speedboat that appears alongside the ship didn't always exist, nor did the ramps leading to it. Bond began the mission on the deck of the ship near where the ramp would later appear. *Bond had access to the automatic shotgun in this mission. *There were no crates in the cargo room. Briefing Moneypenny's section of the briefing was rewritten during development: Prerelease: You know what i'm worried about, James. I won't be a bit impressed if you let that Xenia woman get Onatopp of you. Final: Xenia Onatopp, one of Janus' main operatives, may be on board the La Fayette. They say she has thighs of Steel, James. Just be sure to stay out of their grasp. Miscellaneous Info *While it's not known if it was ever implemented into the mission, the helicopter is able to take off using a unique animation via an action block. *The helicopter pilot model was designed for use in this stage. *There is an alternate Frigate door with KEEP CLEAR printed on it. This door was never used in the final version of the stage. *It's likely that Xenia was originally intended to be in this mission (as she was in the movie) and was to have an confrontation with Bond. She is mentioned in both revisions of the briefing which makes this seem plausible. In the final game, Bond doesn't meet Xenia until the Train so her line stating "This time, the pleasure will be all mine" in the Jungle mission makes little sense. Bond never had the pleasure before! The line was borrowed from the movie, of course, but it still seems to suggest that she met Bond earlier in the game. As there isn't a Casino mission, it's likely that the meeting would have taken place on the Frigate. Broken Doors 2756 : 801D8234: 01F312 :p499c2 2757 : 801D7ED4: 011E11 :p286c1 275A : 801D7C44: 01AF12 :p431c2 2765 : 801D7884: 023C12 :p572c2 2766 : 801D7A64: 021A12 :p538c2 2769 : 801D5B7C: 03371A :p823d2 Rooms re-designated right, then fixed with a clipmod. The last three digits in the header of the clipping tiles (unknowns) I changed to 999, and it magically worked. The digits have something to do with the point order, and changing it to 999 made the game believe it was invalid, and forced it to triangulate manually. Setup File Leftovers Unused Pads 00 Basic Pads *0006: Janus Marine (near an entrance door) *0007: Janus Marine (near an entrance door) *002B: Naval Officer (bridge) *002E: Naval Officer (console room) *002F: Naval Officer (console room) *0032: Naval Officer (near engine room) *0033: Naval Officer (near engine room) *0036: Naval Officer (engine room) *0037: Naval Officer or Janus Marine (near staircase) *0038: Janus Marine or Helicopter Pilot (pad under helipad, should be next to hangar) *0039: Janus Marine or Helicopter Pilot (pad under helipad, should be next to hangar) *003A: Unknown (bridge, facing up, possibly wall monitor) *00AC: Frigate Square Pack Rocket Launcher (outside, upper level) *00AD: Frigate Square Pack Rocket Launcher (outside, upper level) 2710 Advanced Pads *2741: Chair (console room) *274C: Unknown (hangar, possibly blue torpedo rack) *274D: Unknown (hangar, possibly blue torpedo rack) *274E: Unknown (hangar, possibly blue torpedo rack) *274F: Unknown (hangar, possibly blue torpedo rack) *2750: Unknown (hangar, possibly blue torpedo rack) *2751: Unknown (hangar, possibly blue torpedo rack) *2752: Unknown (hangar, possibly blue torpedo rack) *2753: Unknown (hangar, possibly blue torpedo rack) Category:Prerelease GoldenEye